1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dental radiographic procedures or intraoral diagnostics, and more particularly, to intraoral dental radiology positioning devices relating to positioning x-ray film or receptors in a patient's mouth during radiographic procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Intraoral x-ray diagnosis involves positioning an x-ray film within a patient's mouth next to the inner surface of the teeth or bone being studied. The film is then exposed to an x-ray beam generated outside the mouth and passing through the target. Known intraoral dental radiography typically employs a dental device having an alignment member including an x-ray film holding structure at one end, an aligning arm at another end, and a bite plate positioned between the ends. The alignment member (also known as an aiming ring) may include a collimation structure for collimation of an x-ray beam to conform more accurately to the size and shape of the x-ray film held by the film holding structure. A commonly prescribed dental radiograph is the “bitewing”, whereby an image is acquired of the crowns of the teeth biting together and their surrounding socket bone. Also typical is film mounted in a holder which includes a bite block portion extending from the film in the direction of the external x-ray tube. The patient bites down on the bite block with the target teeth and holds the film in position next to the target.
Many dental radiographic techniques utilize beams of circular cross-section despite the fact that the dental films are typically rectangular in shape. A disadvantage of known devices is that the cross-sectional area of the beam used by the radiographic technique is typically larger than the surface area of the x-ray film. When the cross-sectional area of the beam does not match the film size, the patient can be exposed to unnecessary radiation which irradiates tissues beyond the borders of the dental film. Typical film positioning instruments may also allow unwanted x-radiation to pass through the film holding instrument.
Another disadvantage of current x-ray film positioning instruments is that there can be errors in aiming the x-ray. These errors are frequently associated with a rectangular position-indicating device attached to an x-ray machine. Also, there can be errors in orientation of the long axis of the substantially rectangular typical position indicating devices with the long axis of the film in the patient's mouth. Aiming and orientation errors expose the patient to needless retakes of radiographs.
Typical film positioning devices and instruments include multiple parts, requiring assembly and adjustment. The multiple arrangements of parts may lose their set position which can cause a reduction in the sharpness of the acquired image.
Enhancing the ability to sterilize dental equipment is desirable in the field. Current film positioning devices may have disadvantages when sterilizing because parts, such as cushioned areas, may be less accessible or receptive to steam, heat or chemical methods. Difficulty in disinfecting or sterilizing is associated with a rectangular positioning indicating device attached to an x-ray machine
Another disadvantage of current x-ray film positioning instruments is that the patient can only bite on the bite plate to assist in positioning and holding a film positioning device in the mouth. Typical devices may be difficult to grasp and manipulate in the patient's mouth making it problematic for the patient to assist in positioning the instrument.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which will reduce patient exposure of x-radiation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which will reduce aiming error and cone cuts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which will improve the quality of the acquired image on the receptor-x-ray film.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which will universally adapt to traditional film and electronic/digital receptors, and also to typical film holding instrument aiming rings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which will minimize movement of the interconnected parts of the device once the parts are desirably positioned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which minimizes movement of the device in the patient's mouth.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which precisely sets the x-ray source to align with the receptor, or film.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which limits magnification and keeps magnification uniform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which maximizes sharpness of the acquired image on the film.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which facilitates sterilization.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is of maximum durability.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which minimizes patient discomfort and malpositioning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which minimizes “retakes” of radiographs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of positioning a film-positioning device in a patient's mouth providing an unobstructed line between an x-ray device and x-ray film.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which can rotate the orientation of the central rectangular opening of a collimator.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.